Kejahilan Narumi
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Gimana jadinya kalo tiba-tiba saja seorang ESP dan Persona memasuki kelas Mikan? SUPER OOC. SEKUEL 'WHAT THE'. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!


**Kejahilan Narumi**

**A GAKUEN ALICE FANFICTION**

**NATSUME JADI GILA Part 3**

**Disclaimer : Tachibana Higuchi**

**Genre : Humor**

**Warning : OOC tingkat lanjut.**

**Let's Enjoy it,…**

Matahari bersinar cerah tanpa ada awan yang menutupinya. Masyarakat Gakuen Alice pun bertingkah laku normal –menurut standar GA- seperti biasanya. Si jeruk yang telah naik ke kelas 6 pun tak kunjung dewasa sikapnya, masih tetap bangun kesiangan dan tetap terlambat masuk kelas, dan yang paling tak berubah adalah dia tetap seorang pembuat masalah.

"Hotaru,..." teriak Mikan dengan suaranya yang masih tetep kayak toa. Dan langsung mendapat tembakan baka gun Hotaru.

"Berisik polkadot," kata Natsume dengan aura dark dari tempat duduknya. Dia masih tak bisa memaafkan insiden di kelas 5 dulu, tragedi jeruk berdarah.

Mikan langsung kejer begitu mendapat tatapan Natsume yang dipenuhi dendam tak terlampiaskan dan bersembunyi di belakang Hotaru yang sedang kesal karena eksperimennya terganggu.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak," kata Narumi-sensei yang memasuki kelas diikuti para banana; Shuichi Sakurano, Subaru Imai, dan Shizune Yamanouchi.

Semua langsung menuju tempat duduk sebelum kena alice milik kak Kakitsubasa. "Selamat pagi juga Sensei," kata para murid serempak.

"Selagi para guru magang ini menjalankan tugas mereka, aku juga akan mengerjakan tugasku sendiri di tempat Misaki-sensei," kata Narumi disertai tawa bancinya sambil melangkah meninggalkan murid-muridnya dibawah pengawasan para Banana dan penegak disiplin.

Setelah Narumi pergi ke –entah benar atau tidak- tempat Misaki-sensei, si Kokoroyomi tiba-tiba tertawa-tawa dengan wajah datarnya, membuat murid-murid lain termasuk Mikan, dan tentu saja kecuali Natsume ditambah Hotaru, gemetaran saking seramnya.

**W.w.W**

Keadaan kelas 6-B benar-benar kacau balau. Kelas yang tadinya berisi para penegak disiplin dan guru magang dan para murid, kini berkurang drastis menjadi HANYA para murid saja, apalagi para murid itu bertindak seenak perut mereka sendiri-sendiri. Apa yang terjadi dan kenapa terjadi? Mari kita **FLASHBACK**.

**FLASHBACK MODE : ON**

"Hahahahahaha,..." tawa Kokoroyomi yang tak berhenti-berhenti dalam kurun waktu 2 menit membahana ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Dan syukurlah, berkat alice seorang murid bernama XYXY, suara tawa itu tak sampai bergema hingga seluruh sekolah.

"Berhenti tertawa!" perintah kak Kakitsubata sambil menggunakan timbre alice-nya yang ternyata,... tidak mempan, sekali lagi, TIDAK MEMPAN saudara-saudara.

"Wah, wah, tidak mempan ya?" tanya kak Sakurano sambil pasang wajah damai dan tenang plus kalem.

Dan kak Kakitsubata pun memandang tajam penuh tanya pada si Kokoroyomi yang masih tak bisa mengontrol tawa berlebihnya.

"Ho,... Hotaru, aku takut, aku merasa ini pertanda buruk," kata Mikan, dan,.. siapa sih yang tidak merasakan pertanda buruk? Semuanya juga tahu, bahkan si Natsume yang berdarah panas itu.

"Tenanglah Sakura," kata Ruka sok tegar, padahal dalam hati sih dia ingin segera lari ke kandang hewan.

"Ukh,... Ruka-pyon," kata Mikan sambil nangis di depan Ruka, dan hampir aja tuh anak nge-lap ingus di baju Ruka, kalo aja si Permy ngga segera nge-depak dia.

"Cukup, TENANG!" sekali lagi si Kakitsubata mengeluarkan perintah. Dan, lagi-lagi, hanya tak mempan sama Kokoroyomi, pake limiter jenis apa sih tuh anak?

"Ukh, aku, Sakurano, dan Imai akan pergi mencari bantuan. Kalian jaga ketertiban disini!" lagi-lagi, oh lagi-lagi, kak Kakitsubata meneriakkan perintah, hanya saja kali ini pada para penegak disiplin.

**FLASHBACK MODE : OFF**

Selepas kepergian para Banana, kekacauan mencapai puncaknya, Natsume dan Hotaru menyingkirkan seluruh penegak disiplin, sedangkan para Banana dan bala bantuan tak kunjung datang juga.

Sebagai informasi, ketika kekacauan terjadi, ada dua orang murid di kelas yang menghilang, yaitu, Kokoroyomi dan Ruka. Entah pergi kemana si Kokoroyomi, dan kalau Ruka sih pasti di kandang hewan.

Sementara itu, si pemeran utama alias Mikan, sedang menangis tersedu-sedu di pojokan kelas sampai tiba-tiba Tsubasa-senpai tercinta datang bersama antek-anteknya, Misaki Harada dan Tonouchi.

"Wuah, Chibi, apa yang terjadi?"

Dan dengan bahasa alien dari planet di luar galaksi, Mikan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Psst,.. diam-diam Tsubasa dan Tono serta Misaki ternyata menguasai bahasa tersebut, yang menaikkan persentase mereka sebagai bukan manusia biasa.

"Ohh,.." komentar ketiganya : Tsubasa, Tono, dan Misaki. "Jadi Hotaru dan Natsume nyuekin kamu?"

Dan lagi-lagi Mikan menggunakan bahasa kebangsaannya.

"Ck, ribut sekali sih," kata Natsume ketus sambil tiduran dengan komik yang menutupi wajahnya.

Tak ada yang membantah. Tapi,...

"Bu-bukannya kau yang membuat keributan ini dengan melumpuhkan semua penegak disiplin?" tanya Mikan memberanikan diri, cari mati tuh anak.

"Hah?" tanya Natsume ditambah deathglare, membuat Mikan bungkam seketika sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Dan Mikan pun berlalu ke pelukan Tsubasa. Menyebabkan Tsubasa K.O seketika gara-gara menjadi korban pembakaran illegal Natsume.

Dengan serta merta, semua orang mengheningkan cipta untuk Tsubasa-senpai tercinta, bahkan Rui yang baru hadir langsung menangis meraung-raung di sebelah jasadnya.

Tapi, tiba-tiba Tsubasa kembali dari alam baka. "Apa-apaan ini? Aku tak mungkin mati gara-gara serangan lemah begitu tahu," seru Tsubasa tanpa memikirkan sebab-akibat, mendapat sebuah respon dari Natsume yang sedang kesal berupa 'Hn?' yang kalau di translatekan menjadi : tamat sudah riwayatmu.

Namun, masalah benar-benar tak berhenti sampai disitu. Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kelas itu terbuka, membuat setiap penghubinya menjadi debu-debu berterbangan hanya dalam tempo 0,000000,...1 detik. Note : kecuali Natsume dan Hotaru yang hanya cengo dengan mata membelalak lebar sebesar biji mangga. Ka-re-na,.. sang ESP muncul diambang pintu dengan pakaian dress warna pink ditambah Persona disampingnya yang ngomong pake logat banci.

"Duh, kok pada ribut ye? Eke jadi mau ikut nih," kata Persona.

"Iya. Ye, bener banget deh bowk, masa ada yang seru-seru ngga ngajakin kita," komentar ESP ngga kalah menjijikkan. Membuat penderitaan mental tambahan bagi penghuni kelas.

Dan sebuah tawa laknat berkumandang dengan nistanya dari sebuah rumah kaca.

"Dimana wibawamu sebagai guru Narumi?" tanya Misaki-sensei dengan raut wajah lelah, letih, lesu, lemah, yang berarti tanda-tanda anemia.

O W A R I

Author's Note :

Huwaaa,... GJ

Ceritanya GJ banget.

Habis baca ini pasti reader sekalian protes ke saya suruh delete nih fic, yakin deh. Kalo ngga pasti di Flame, tapi saya ngga menerima FLAME lho,...

Aduh,.. RnR sajo!*pundung bareng sadako di sudut kamar mandi*


End file.
